Of Incidents and Presents
by Tenipuri Baby
Summary: It was a fact: he had ruined the gift. Alpha Pair Fic for Yukimura's Birthday!


**This fic has been translated from Spanish for Yukimura's Birthday!**

**Original Author: _Nakuru Tsukishiro_**

**_Credit goes to her and I have her permission._**

* * *

**_Of Incidents and Presents_**

_It'll only rain a little bit._

That was what Sanada had told himself when a few drops of water had begun to fall, but now the drizzle had turned into a downpour and those words had not only ceased to be true; he almost regretted using them as motivation to continue on his way at a faster pace.

Almost.

Because he had always done his best to keep his word and the idea of arriving late-or worse, not arriving at all-when Yukimura had invited him made him happy, even if he would get TightenIt

But that didn't change the fact that he had failed to protect the package he was carrying and that was the problem and the reason why he was still standing under the threshold of the Yukimura house, without knocking on the door even though it was the time he had promised to arrive, looking at the object in his hands.

Had the book of art illustrations that Yukimura had wanted so badly suffered the same damage as the wrapping that covered it?

Sanada scowled in annoyance. If the gift was ruined then he could only be angry with himself for ruining the gift he had worked so hard to find, to the point of needing Renji's help to get it.

A vibration in his pocket brought him out of his thoughts. Sanada took out his cellphone, that by some miracle was still running, and opened it with a trembling cold hand.

Seeing Yukimura's name on the screen didn't help him calm his doubts. In fact it made him more nervous. He slipped the phone back into his pocket without answering it and knocked on the door, while resisting the temptation to hide the gift somehow.

It wasn't going to help things by staying outside when Yukimura had noticed his lack of presence in the middle of the small party his family had organized for his birthday, and was perhaps worried about him which was the reason why he had called.

Sanada closed his eyes for a moment, considering if he should apologize or wish Yukimura a happy birthday first once he saw the blunette, but before he could find the answer the door opened. He had been at least hoping it would be Yukimura's mother or another family member.

"Sanada!" Yukimura exclaimed with a smile, that disappeared in a flash and was followed by a serious expression that the vice-captain seen more than once on the tennis courts.

"I'm sorry," Sanada cleared his throat and started to apologize, but Yukimura interrupted him with a shake of his head.

"Come in," the blunette indicated with a gesture so that Sanada would hurry inside. Sanada did as he was told. "Wait for me in my room."

Sanada had always hated taking orders from people, but there were times where he couldn't contradict Yukimura and this was one of them.

Quietly, Sanada entered and closed the door behind him, watching how Yukimura disappeared behind the door that led to the living room. He could hear many voices coming from there. He felt slightly guilty for leaving water marks on the wooden floor even if he had already taken of his shoes at the entrance. The black-haired boy walked up the stairs, knowing the way to Yukimura's room perfectly.

In Yukimura's room, Sanada stood shivering involuntarily while he waited for the other boy.

Luckily he didn't have to wait long as was surprised when Yukimura appeared with a towel and some spare clothes in his hands which he immediately offered to Sanada.

When Sanada didn't take them Yukimura forced him too by shoving the clothes in his hands and taking what Sanada was holding away, including the soaked gift which he eyed curiously.

"It…was…" Sanada awkwardly tried to explain what the damp package was. Feeling embarrassed and on the spur of the moment Sanada opted for the first thing that entered his mind. "I'll change it tomorrow."

"No, it's fine," Yukimura said, retreating to give Sanada space to dry and change himself.

Although Yukimura didn't leave the room it didn't bother Sanada since they were used to changing together in the locker room, but Yukimura devoting himself to carefully removing the wrapping paper proved to be a distraction.

Sanada changed into the dry cloths but found his eyes constantly straying looks towards Yukimura, feeling relieved when the captain smiled when he finished unwrapping the gift and also felt annoyed and guilty once more when he saw Yukimura gently dry the book cover with a small cloth and leave it on the dresser to finish drying.

He definitely had to apologize and exchange the book of illustrations for one that was in good condition, and although the latter would have to wait the former he could do.

With that in mind Sanada left his wet clothes on the back of a wooden chair, but before he could do something he discovered Yukimura approaching him, smiling once more.

"Thank-you," Yukimura said in a soft voice, closing the distance between them and seizing Sanada's lips.

That reaction was a surprise. Yukimura's body was warm and welcoming so much that Sanada allowed himself to kiss the other teen back while he pulled him deeper into his arms.

Almost made him feel like he was being rewarded and though not because of that did he consider pulling away, he still wasn't completely satisfied.

After the party ended, Sanada told himself, he would do something to compensate and do something so Yukimura would truly have a happy birthday. But for now he wanted to stay just like this, as long as Yukimura wanted to, he would.

Sanada suddenly remembered something important that he had forgotten to say and right now wasn't sure why he hadn't already said it.

"Happy Birthday," Sanada murmured against Yukimura's lips, making him smile once more before initiating a new kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Re-posted from _Nakuru Tsukishiro_ for the enjoyment of English speakers.**


End file.
